


Hitting On Someone

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Advice, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Bad Advice, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Brother-Sister Relationships, Closeted, Closeted Character, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Flirting, Gay Billy Hargrove, Gen, Homophobia, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Relationship Advice, Secret Crush, Siblings, Step-siblings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Max decides to give her step-brother some much needed advice (though how the hell did she of all people find out about him and Steve Harrington?)Oneshot/drabble





	Hitting On Someone

"Okay." Max opened her step-brother's door, for once not afraid of him. Yeah, that was as bad as it sounded. She leaned in the doorway. "We have to talk. Don't say anything, just listen."

Billy cocked an eyebrow with a small sneer. This was him on a good day though. He was leaning back on the bed with his arms crossed, and he was a little curious. That was why he didn't just throw her out of the room like he would've on a different day. Max took this all as a good sign. A moment later, she continued.

"I don't know how you didn't know this--"

"Hey, watch it." He narrowed his eyes. She ignored him. 

"But 'hitting on someone? That doesn't mean actually hitting them."

Billy studied her for a moment to try to see if she was just messing with him. 

"...sounds fake, but okay."


End file.
